There is a head mounted display (HMD) in which a display unit is provided in front of an eye of a user. For example, the display unit of the HMD is provided at one or both sides of glasses. For such a HMD, the frontward portion is heavier than that of general glasses; and the user feels discomfort. Therefore, it has been proposed to move the center of gravity of the entire device rearward of the nosepiece of the glasses, or adjust the position of the center of gravity by providing a weight. However, such proposals are insufficient to eliminate the discomfort; and it is desirable to reduce the discomfort particularly during usage over a long period of time.